Potter Poems
by HarryFreak31793
Summary: This is a collection of poems written by me that are kinda in the Harry Potter characters POV. This first ones Remus and is fully 'I'm missing my friend not my lover'. Get it. Got it. Good. Now R&R dahlings.
1. Death Warmed Over

Death Warmed Over

A tribute to Sirius Black  
And a suicide note  
By Remus J. Lupin

You fell through  
And didn't take me with you  
Now I'm all alone  
And I feel dead  
Just like you  
But I still breathe

My temperature is 97  
Yours is -1  
I can not laugh  
While your smiles gone  
And I feel dead  
Just like you

I'm the only one  
Left of our group  
And I feel dead  
Just like you  
'Cause all our pranking is done  
Since there is no longer me and you

I'm no longer sane  
From missing you  
So I'm going to go to you  
And I'll be dead  
Just like you


	2. I Guess I Always Knew

I Guess I Always Knew

By: Ginny

I guess I always knew

About that part of you

That part that I would never understand

Because of where you stand

That part that would force me to

Be let go by you

The part that would make you

Let me go too

But this I always knew

That you loved me too

Weather like a friend

Or some one you want till the end

So promise me as you walk away

That when you come back you come back to stay

And you won't leave me behind

To argue with my own mind


	3. Don't Throw That Out

_**A/N This is my attempt at funny poems so please R&R.**_

_**DISCLAMER: Any thing you recognize I DON'T OWN . Now I won't get sued!**_

Don't Throw That Out

By: The Weasley Twins

Gred and Forge

Mom we don't want to

Work at the Ministry

It all seems so boring

We want to do something with glee

To make people laugh

To make people smile

Will make our lives

All worthwhile

So don't scream

And please don't shout

And don't throw those plans

Of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Out

Nitwit, Blubber, And Tweak 

By: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

A Tanka

I am sick of books

I want red woolly Christmas socks

Nitwit blubber tweak

All I want to think about

Is nitwit blubber and tweak


	4. Loving Being Loony

Clumsiness is Not a Sin

By: Tonks

Written for my friend Ryuichis-Ragdoll

Clumsiness is not a sin

It's not an aliment

Not now or then

Clumsiness is not a sin

I may fall

I may trip

It doesn't bother me at all

That sometimes I trip and fall

So now that you know where I try to stand

Pease catch me before I land

To Saint Mungo's I'm on my way

I hurt myself tripping today

(HEHEHEHEEEEE KJTB don't kill me)

Loving Being Loony By: Luna Written for my friend Edwards-Ebed 

I may not be the same as you

I may not be as tame as you

I may not be un-lame like you

But I'm loving being loony

I may not act just like you

I may not look un-like crap like you

I may not be sharp as a tack like you

But I'm loving being loony

(Hope you love it J and yes you can use my initials)


	5. What More Is Age Then Just A Number

What More is Age Then Just A Number

By: Tonks

2, 4,6,8

What makes you think age is so great

I've love you so much

That your years are nothing

Compared to the tears

I've shed

Sunlight Moonlight

Why must we go on with this fight

I wish I could do something

To make you see

There is no danger between you and me

Love is stronger then any difference

That we may have

Why must you lie

To yourself

You are as harmless as and elf

Just like Juliet with a rose and a name

Awake me from my slumber

Because it's true

What more is age then just a number


	6. Why Must I Be The Hero

Why Must I Be The Hero

By: Harry Potter

The weight of the Wizarding World

Is always on my shoulder

I shouldn't have to bare this weight

Until I am older

I've seen death

More and more times

That sadness that follows

Is unlike any kind

No blood relations who love me

So hopeless and out of whack

I wish that they would hit me

So that I may hit them back

Fifth year was just so horrid

Sometimes I filled with shame

Whispers in the hallway

Always had my name

Sixth year oh so depressing

Another hero lost

Your life is not forgotten

Because death was the cost

Why must I always be the hero

Why do I bare the scars

I wish that people would do with out me

No matter who they are


	7. Influenced

Influenced

By Draco Malfoy

My Mother, My Father

They both are loyal

It's in our blood they say

To keep the Muggles at bay

My left arm stings a bit still

A choice I had to make

By taking my father's place

I'm standing in my grave

This mission is impossible

This job to hard for me

But refusing would kill me faster

Or kill those close to me

He who does not kill will be killed

Live by the wand or die by it

I can't handle this

But I can't give up and quit

My mother's life is in my hands now

And though I may fail

I must find a way somehow

Now that my father is in jail


End file.
